


their universe

by BnessZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stars, owls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: a short tale about stars and love





	their universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makurophage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurophage/gifts).



> Yes, hi, hello, I'm back on my star bullshit. A random tweet and short convo with Stella resulted in this so Please enjoy~
> 
> Also, Bread made Beautifully stunning art for it so please go check it out [here](https://twitter.com/hua_tm/status/1105220446851612672?s=19)
> 
> Thank you to [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/works) for reading it over for me <3

“ _ Bokuto-san, have I ever told you that you’re my star?”  _

 

*

 

_ “I miss you so much, Keiji.”  _

 

_ “....Koutarou, where are you right now?”  _

 

_ “Mmm, somewhere that reminds me of you.”  _

 

*

 

_ “Being here is like...being in your arms.” _

 

_ “How so?” _

 

_ “Everywhere I look, I see you. I feel you all around me. You encompass me, Keiji, keep me safe.” _

 

*

 

_ “Koutarou, will I ever see this place?” _

 

_ “Dunno, Keiji, will you ever cross the universe?’ _

 

_ “......what?” _

 

_ “Soon, Keiji, soon.” _

 

*

 

_ “Koutarou…you know... you're my star...and I caught you...and I still wish on you...everyday...mostly that you'll stay.” _

 

_ “I would never dream of leaving, Keiji. Go to sleep.” _

 

_ “I'm not...sleepy. I just... don't want you...to grow tired of me.” _

 

_ “You're the one who's tired. Go to sleep, my moon.” _

 

_ “But, Kou…” _

 

_ “Keiji, my sunshine, go to sleep.” _

 

_ “.........” _

 

_ “As if I could ever escape your orbit.” _

 

*

 

“They call it a salt flat,” Bokuto says. 

 

But Keiji can hardly hear him. He just stares, lips parted, not breathing. He’s surrounded by stars. Every direction Keiji looks is the night sky, dark with billions of bright dots shining at him. He has never seen anything more beautiful. 

 

“I come here when I think about you,” Bokuto says, then pauses, lets out an awkward laugh. “Well, not everytime I think about you, ‘cause then I’d never leave, but—”

 

“But why?” Keiji asks before he can stop himself. He turns again, looks up, looks down. He’s standing on an ocean of stars, he’s looking at a sky of stars. They stand in the middle of a galaxy, a universe. 

 

A universe just for them. 

 

“Keiji, I might be your star, but you’re the entire night sky. You’re the stars and the moon and the nebulas… you’re  _ everything _ , Keiji.”  

 

In Bokuto's eyes, the stars shine, almost dulled by the bright, shimmering gold. In his smile, stardust, the very core of the universe. 

 

Keiji retracts his earlier statement. This right here, Bokuto looking like the god of night himself, is the most beautiful thing Keiji has ever seen.

 

Keiji swallows thickly, licks dry lips. “Kou, I—”

 

“Keiji, listen to me, please.” Bokuto steps forward, floating among galaxies, dancing among stars, crossing time and space to stand in front of Keiji, to caress Keiji's face. “I love you.”

 

Keiji  _ breathes.  _ “I love you, too.”

 

Grinning, Bokuto leans in. The kiss is calm, gentle and long, filled with more sweetness than Keiji could ever dream of. “Good.” Bokuto takes a deep breath, stares into Keiji's eyes. The gold falters, a hint of anxiety, so unbearably soft that Keiji surges forward. This kiss is passionate, more like stars colliding, searching,  _ burning.  _

 

Bokuto pulls away, presses their foreheads together. When he speaks, Keiji almost misses the words, shivering at how they feel spreading across his lips as air: “Marry me, Keiji.”

 

It doesn't click at first. The world continues to spin, and then it stops, sucking all the air from Keiji's lungs. “What?”

 

Bokuto pulls away further, grabs Keiji's hand, kneels down. “Marry me.”

 

The stars dim around them, nothing compared to Bokuto. The entire universe is in Bokuto's eyes, in his smile, in the small silver band he lifts towards Keiji.

 

Even the most brilliant of constellations will never be able to compare.

 

Liquid moonlight trails down Keiji's cheek and he can't speak, can only smile wide and nod. He barely feels the cold metal slide onto his finger, can barely make sense of this light and dizzy feeling he has.

 

All Keiji can comprehend is warmth pressed into him and lips on his.

 

Again and again and again.

 

Around them, the stars realign, falling into place, for them.

 

*

 

_ “Koutarou, this is our universe.” _

 

_ “Mmm, we're finally home, Keiji.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think~
> 
> Find me [twitter](https://twitter.com/starsoakedskin?s=09)~


End file.
